Bones That Jangle in the Night
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Megan, Sparkle and Rachel have an unexpected visitor at the Grant Mansion. A swinging visitor that can really make your spine shiver and toes tap.


**A request done for my very dear friend, GoldGuardian2418!**

 **This is my 700th story! I dedicate this milestone for you, Amiga! You're one of my very best fanfic friends and I'm happy to honor you with my 700th story! :)**

* * *

It was a calm, Autumn night at the Grant Mansion. Sparkle and Megan looked outside their bedroom window and saw the Halloween lights and grinning jack-o-lanterns in the neighborhood.

"I just love Halloween!" Megan said.

"I don't..." Sparkle squeaked. "It's scary!"

Megan shook her head. "It's not scary, Sparkle! Halloween can be lots of fun! Because all the pony, spooky stuff is only pretend, not real."

"Are you sure? I mean, we've seen a lot of spooky stuff at the mansion. And on Halloween, even more spooky stuff could happen here! An s not the good kind of spooky!"

Megan hugged her alien cousin. "It's okay, Sparkle. I'll be here to keep you safe." Her tummy grumbled a little. "Let's get some Halloween cookies from the pantry!"

"But...what about Aunt Rachel?" asked Sparkle, concerned.

Megan shook her head. "Don't worry about Aunt Rachel. She's fast asleep downstairs. We just have to be extra quiet."

The girls tip-toed downstairs in search of their midnight snack. The peeked into the living room and saw Rachel sleeping on the couch, the TV still on and playing a Halloween comedy.

"See? Sleeping like a baby." Megan whispered. "To the kitchen!"

Megan and Sparkle arrived to the kitchen. But they froze instantly when they saw a darkened figure rummaging through the pantry.

Sparkle squeaked and hid behind Megan. "Who's that?!"

Megan couldn't tell who it was because of the dark. Perhaps it was one of the aliens wanting a midnight snack. When he saw the figure eating the Halloween cookies they were craving, Megan spoke up.

"Hey! Those are our cookies!" Megan turned on the lights and screamed when she saw the cookie nabber's true identity.

It was a skeleton. But this was a skeleton unlike anything the girls have ever seen. He had a large jaw and only one eye. On his head he wore a bowler hat.

The skeleton turned to the girls, looking at them with his one eye.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Megan and Sparkle screamed as they bolted out of the kitchen.

"Hey! Come back!"

Megan looked back and saw the skeleton chasing them! "AUNT RACHEL!"

Alarmed by her name being screeched, Rachel woke up and tumbled off the couch. She was tackled by Sparkle and Megan. "What's wrong?!"

"Aunt Rachel! T-T-There's a sk-k-k-k-skeleton chasing us!" Sparkle squealed, her arms tightly around Rachel.

"Skeleton?!" Rachel wondered if it was a skeleton she knew like Jack Skellington or Skully Pettibone.

But when the skeleton clacked into the living room. Rachel let out a scream when she realized this was a skeleton she's never seen before.

"Well, hello there!" The skeleton greeted Rachel. "Come here often?"

"Girls! Go upstairs and hide!" Rachel pounded her fist into her hand. "I'll take care of him!"

The kids took off and Rachel blocked the skeleton from coming after them. "I don't know who you are, but you better stay away from my nieces!"

The skeleton saw the dead serious look in Rachel's eyes. He knew that a protective aunt isn't one to mess around with, so he decided to break this chick with a little laughter.

"Now, now. Don't be so tense, my blonde bombshell." said the skeleton. "Riddle me this. What makes a skeleton laugh?"

At first, Rachel is confused. "Is that suppose to he a joke?"

The skeleton winked at her. Taking that as a yes, Rachel thinks, but then shrugs. "I don't know. What?"

The one-eyed skeleton grins and answers "A good rib-tickling". That catches Rachel off guard and gives the skeleton the chance to tackle her.

"AAAAAH! GET OFF OF-"

"Ah, ah, ah." The skeleton started tickling her stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rachel was helpless as the skeleton playfully tickled her.

Megan and Sparkle didn't hide, they were watching their aunt being tickled into submission.

"We have to stop him!" Megan said. "He's gonna tickle Aunt Rachel to death!"

No longer afraid, Sparkle's antenna sparked with anger. "LET'S GET HIM!"

"ATAAAAAAACK!" Megan screamed as she and Sparkle charged at the skeleton.

"OOFFF!" The skeleton was tackled from behind and literally fell apart. His bones rained upon the two cousins.

"EEEWWW! SKELETON BONES!" Sparkle screamed when a leg bone landed in front of her.

"Don't worry," said Megan. "he's gone now so we don't have to worry-" Megan suddenly started laughing. Sparkle was laughing too.

Apparently, each of the skeleton's hands were tickling the girls. Megan rolled around when the bony hand tickled her side and Sparkle was in a fit of giggles as the other hand tickled her back.

As the hands tickled, the skeleton reassembled himself. He reconnected his arms to his hands and pulled the girls together, continuing the tickle torture.

"Coochy, coochy, coo! Tickle, tickle, tickle!" the skeleton teased. He was winning the battle.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! STOP PLEASE!" Megan begged.

"Will you promise to not be scared of me?" asked the skeleton.

"YES! YES! ANYTHING!" Both Megan and Sparkle pleaded.

The skeleton stopped at last. He placed his bowler hat back on his head and looked over to see Rachel smiling at him.

"I assume you come in peace." Rachel deduced. "So, who are you and what are you doing in our home?"

"The name's Bonejangles." The skeleton introduced with a tip of his hat. "I didn't mean to break and enter, m'lady. I thought this was another abandoned haunted looking house. Every Halloween season, I pop around town to town looking for nice, creepy houses to haunt and spook the locals." He rolled his eye to his other socket. "Of course, I never expected humans and strange creatures like myself live here."

Megan looked at the skeleton once she collected her breath. "So...you're not here to haunt us or eat us?"

"Of course not, Sugar skull!" Bonejangles implied, waving his thin, bony hands. "And I'm sorry about the cookies. Perhaps I can make it up to you with a little music."

"Music? You're a musician?!" asked Rachel, surprised.

"Are you serious?!" asked Sparkle

"I'm _dead_ serious!" Bonejangles replied.

"Can you sing for us?! Please!" Megan and Sparkle begged.

Bonejangles let out a laugh. "I don't see why not." took out a coffin shaped phone from his hat and dialed a number. "I'll call my skeleton crew and we'll get this place cookin' with some gas!"

* * *

After a quick phone call, Bonejangles had his band the Bone Boys gathered in the living room, ready to perform for Rachel, Megan, and Sparkle.

Bonejangles cued his band. "Hit it, boys."

The skeletons began playing. Using instruments as well as their own bodies as xylophones.

 _"Hey! Give me a listen you corpses of cheer  
At least those of you who still got an ear  
I'll tell you a story that'll make a skeleton cry  
Of our own jubiliciously lovely corpse bride!_

 _Die, die we all pass away  
But don't wear a frown 'cause it's really okay  
And you might try and hide  
And you might try and pray  
But we all end up the remains of the day  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah_

 _Well our girl is a beauty known for miles around  
When a mysterious stranger came into town  
He's plenty good-looking, but down on his cash  
And our poor little baby, she fell hard and fast  
When her daddy said no, she just couldn't cope  
So our lovers came up with a plan to elope_

 _Die, die we all pass away  
But don't wear a frown 'cause it's really okay  
And you might try and hide  
And you might try and pray  
But we all end up the remains of the day  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah_

 _(Oh, that's right.  
Okay. Oh, yeah.  
Come on, boys, pick it up  
Yeah. Like it.  
Okay, Chancy, take it.  
Yeah. Yeah! That's nice  
Yeah!)_

 _So they conjured up a plan to meet late at night  
They told not a soul, kept the whole thing tight  
Now, her mother's wedding dress fit like a glove  
You don't need much when you're really in love  
Except for a few things, or some told  
Like the family jewels and a satchel of gold  
Then next to the graveyard by the old oak tree  
On a dark foggy night at a quarter to three  
She was ready to go, but where was he?_

 _And then?_

 _She waited._

 _And then?_

 _There in the shadows, was it her man?_

 _And then?_

 _Her little heart beat so loud!_

 _And then?_

 _And then baby, everything went black..._

 _Now when she opened her eyes she was dead as dust  
Her jewels were missing and her heart was bust  
So she made a vow lying under that tree  
That she'd wait for her true love to come set her free  
Always waiting for someone to ask for her hand  
When out of the blue comes this groovy young man  
Who vows forever to be by her side  
And that's the story of our own corpse bride_

 _Die, die we all pass away  
But don't wear a frown 'cause it's really okay  
And you might try and hide  
And you might try and pray  
But we all end up the remains of the day._

 _Yeah!"_

The song ended and the girls applauded in standing ovation.

"BRAVO! BRAVO!" Rachel cheered.

"Aweosme!" Megan howled.

"WOO-HOOOO!" Sparkle shouted, jumping up and down. Bonejangles and his boys took a bow.

"That was amazing!" Rachel went up to Bonejangles and gave him a hug. "Thank you all so much!"

"Thank you having us, Miss Rachel." He took Rachel's hand and gave it a kiss. "You're the only human who ever let us throw a concert in their own home! It was a blast!"

Megan and Sparkle gave the skeleton a big hug. "Thank you, Mr. Bonejangles!" said Megan.

"This was the best Halloween ever!" said Sparkle. She and Megan tickled his rib cage, making the skeleton laugh until his head literally fell off.

The girls giggled and helped Bonejangles put his head back on. Megan and Sparkle were scared, but they both learned to face their fears and help those they love.

And in the end, they made a new friend and had the most unforgettable Halloween fun.


End file.
